LOTM: Heroes United S3 P6/Transcript
(Nettle is seen entering her house with Raynell being carried by a tendril. She then drops her next to Jessica on the floor) Raynell: Ah! Jessica: *Gasp* Raynell! (Jessica and Raynell hug) Jessica: You're alright! Raynell: So are you! Nettle: Now this is a lovely sight. (Jessica and Raynell look back at Nettle with worry) Nettle You do are such dear friends. Caring for each other, worried something might have happened. That is how everyone in our Sanctuary feels about each other. (Nettle goes to take a seat) Nettle: So.... Why do you two refuse to join such a lovely and caring home? Jessica: You wanna know why? Nettle: Yes. Jessica: Well it's simple. Raynell: You're evil! Nettle:...… I'm evil. Is that what you think? Jessica: We don't THINK! we know! You are evil! Nettle:..... *Stands up* … Jessica and Raynell:.... Nettle: Let me tell you girls a story about REAL evil. Jessica: Real evil? Raynell: Oooooo story time! Nettle: You see... This isn't the nest I originally came from. I left my birth nest at a pretty young age. I'd be what a human would consider a teenage when I left my nest. Jessica: Whoa. That's pretty young. Raynell: Yeah! Jessica: What made you leave? Nettle: I was an adventurous one when I was young. I wanted to see new worlds and meet new Targhuls. See what other nests had to offer. When I started the first nest I saw was wonderful. All the Targhuls there were great. The second nest it had just started. A young Alpha was ready to do his duty. But the 3rd.... The 3rd nest.... (Nettle looks down at the ground) Jessica: Nettle? Raynell: What's wrong? Nettle: Nothing. It's just that the third nest....It was probably the worst one. Jessica: How? Nettle:.... It was a nest on an undiscovered world. (Scene flashes back to a younger looking Nettle entering the front door) Nettle: *Voice* I was so excited. I was ready to meet new Targhuls. Maybe find some new kind of breeds like me. But when I entered I wasn't greeted with happy smiles... I was greeted with evil ones. (Young Nettle notices some males giving her evil smiles. She's a bit worried but continues on) Nettle: *Voice* I also noticed that something I never saw before. All the females were in they're homes. Scared to be outside. (Young Nettle sees a few females hiding inside of their chambers) Nettle: *Voice* Making friends with them wasn't happening. Young Nettle: Umm, hello! Female Targhuls: !! Young Nettle: Hi! I'm Nettle! I- Female Targhul: GET OUT! LEAVE THE NEST NOW! DON'T LET THE ALPHA SEE YOU!! Young Nettle: ??? The Alpha?? Nettle: *Voice* I should have listened... I should have turned around and walked out of that nest. But I kept exploring... (Young Nettle is seen walking around the nest) Young Nettle: Huh, this is pretty nice! This nest is so cool! Nettle *Voice* And because of this.... I ran into.... Him. ???: Well well well… Young Nettle: AHH! *Turns around* (Nettle turns to see an adult Targhul Alpha male with two other male Targhuls) Alpha: Well hello there. Young Nettle: Hi! Alpha: And who might you be? Young Nettle: Oh I'm Nettle! I hope you don't mind I come to visit your nest. Alpha; Nettle hmm... *Goes up to her* Young Nettle: Yeah I'm an explorer and I- (The Alpha ignores Nettle as he starts to put his hands on her and feeling) Young Nettle: Wha- Hey what are you doing???? Alpha; Hmm. Good figure. Young Nettle: Ummm.....T-Thanks? (Young Nettle steps away from the Alpha) Young Nettle: S-So, how're you doing? Alpha:... Did I say back away? Young Nettle: Huh? Alpha: You will stand still till I'm finish. Young Nettle: H-Huh? (The Alpha puts his hands back on Nettle as he examines her) Young Nettle: Um... Sir? Alpha: Hmmm.. Nice coloring. *Feels her muscle* Strong. Good. Young Nettle: I don't like this... Please stop. Alpha: *Grabs her chin* Ooooh yes. You got a very pretty face. Young Nettle: T-Thank you but- Alpha: All right. I've decided. Young Nettle: Huh? Decided? Alpha: That's right. You are now my new mate. Young Nettle: Huh?? Alpha: You heard me. Young Nettle: S-Sir look, I'm only here to visit! I'm not looking for a place to live! Alpha: Well guess what? Your "visit" is now permanent. Young Nettle: Listen sir! I don't wanna be your mate! (The Alpha and his buddies laugh) Alpha: Ohhh that's cute. But guess what babe? You don't have a choice. (suddenly the Alpha wraps Nettle with his tendrils) Nettle: AH!! Alpha: You're gonna be my mate whether you like it or not. Young Nettle: Sir please! I don't want this, I wanna go home! Alpha: You ARE home. (Young Nettle looks scared for her life as the Alpha laughs) Nettle *voice* 3 months.... 3 LONG! HORRIBLE! EVIL MONTHS!! That's how long I was stuck with that monster as his mate. (Scene shows various things Young Nettle did) Nettle *Voice* I was forced to cook, clean, follow him everywhere, not resist when he tries to lick me, and do EVERYTHING he said! If I refused, he would beat me! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts